El adios que no podre decir
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: El señor Kamiya comprometio a su nieta con el hijo de su amigo Hiko, pero este muchacho tenia otros planes. Al poco tiempo de casarse con su prometida se divorciaria para buscar a su antigua novia. Cap II: Nacio el amor
1. Ojos azules

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me perteneces, solo los utilizo para darle vida a las tantas historias que giran en mi cabecita, cuyo propósito es entretenerme y mantenerme ocupada

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me perteneces, solo los utilizo para darle vida a las tantas historias que giran en mi cabecita, cuyo propósito es entretenerme y mantenerme ocupada.

"El adiós que no sabré decir"

o O o

**.:**22 de abril del 2008**:.**

Capitulo I; Ojos azules

**15 de febrero del 2008**

Un hombre pelirrojo apresura su paso, estaba llegando tarde a una cena importante de negocios… cuando de repente al doblar la esquina se detuvo abruptamente antes de chocar con una niña…

Ella quedo estática en su lugar sin mover ningún músculo, con la mirada al frente en un punto aislado, sin saber que decir. Kenshin estaba perplejo, no entendía por que la muchacha estaba tan quieta sin siquiera mirarlo, hasta que su mente lo proceso. –_No puede ver…_ Agito la mano frente a ella… que seguía inmóvil y asustada.

-Disculpa

-No tiene que hacer eso… soy ciega –le confirmo

Kenshin estaba apenado, como si lo hubieran atrapado en un acto ilícito. Pero la muchacha sonrió sinceramente, era la primera vez que se topada con alguien como él, generalmente todos la ignoraban y hasta se aprovechaban de su discapacidad. En cambio él era muy gracioso…

-¡Descuide señor, tenga más cuidado en la próxima esquina! –comento, siguiendo su camino.

Él también retomo el suyo, pensando en la preciosa niña con la que se topo, tenia los ojos más hermosos que él haya visto –Es un lastima que ella no los pueda ver –

Cuando se acerco a la próxima esquina, recordó la advertencia de la bella muchacha y disminuyo su paso. Cuando se iba acercando, una moto a toda velocidad paso frente a él, que se apoya en la pared, sin pensarlo don veces, esa muchacha le dio suerte.

Pero debia ir a esa escueta reunión, si es que quería tener la cabeza pegada a su cuello.

_Hiko Himura –_seria su verdugo… él estaría encantado

Después de una agotadora reunión de trabajo, sentando en una amueblaba oficina, un hombre entrado en edad hablaba con su hijo. Al parecer no eran buenas noticias para el muchacho.

-Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te tome por sorpresa?- agrego el hombre en tono sarcástico.

La verdad era que el anuncio si impacto bastante al joven, pero no deseaba darle a su progenitor la satisfacción de verlo en ese estado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus impulsos y fingir ante el.

-¿Sabes? Acabas de ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarme una mujer. No sabes como te lo agradezco- menciono con el mismo tono sarcástico que su padre.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que lo hago por ti-

El muchacho sintió que se enfureció mas al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, ya que para el era una hipocresía. Jamás había sentido ese amor que el tanto decía profesarle.

En vista de que ya habían tratado todos los puntos, Hiko Seijuro Himura solo agrego.

-Pues entonces ya esta arreglado. El compromiso se anunciara en una semana, al parecer ella todavía no lo sabe. Creo que podrás esperar hasta entonces para conocerla ¿no?-

- Hiko yo me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Puedes salir.-

El pelirrojo abandono el despacho rápidamente. Necesitaba hacerlo urgentemente pues ya no podía disimular su rabia. En esos momentos sentía odio hacia ese hombre, el estaba seguro que era él quien había hecho desaparecer a su novia Tomoe… Lo odiaba por eso. Además lo había comprometido con una mujer desconocida para él, ello solo lograba enfurecerlo aun más si era posible, pero para mantener un ambiente de paz en su casa, el debía acatar lo que Hiko dijera. Por el momento.

**Sábado 23 de febrero del 2008**

Una Semana después en la oficina del Hiten Mitsuryugi los ánimos se encontraban mas calmos.

-Hoy en la noche conocerás a tu futura esposa, baka-deishi, según sé, es una belleza, además de joven. Yo tomaría tu lugar, pero sabes que la ley prohíbe; estar casado con dos mujeres sin que ellas se enteren.

-Bien –_aunque dudo que sea bella, creo que será más bien una mujer mayor desesperada._ ¿Qué joven se casaría con alguien a quien no conoce? Él no conocía a ninguna

_-Te llevaras una enorme sorpresa _–pensó Hiko al adivinar los pensamientos de su hijo.

Todo estaba preparada para la noche del compromiso, la residencia Himura se encontraba repleto de flores de todo tipo… los Himura se esmeraron en que todo quedará perfecto. Hiko se encontraba con Okon saludando a los recién llegados, una balada lenta se escuchaba de fondo, cuando la familia Kamiya ingreso al recinto. La mansión era enorme, muy elegante y hermosa, muy propia de la legendaria familia Himura.

-Kaoru acompáñame, te presentaré a tu futuro prometido –comento el señor Kojiro

-Esta bien abuelo -

-¡Oh valla, que bueno verte tan bien Kojiro! –exclamo Hiko al reconocerlo.

Él y Kojiro Kamiya habían echo un pacto cuando eran jóvenes, "ser familia" y para eso debían casar a sus respectivos hijos. Hiko no los pudo tener, pero adopto a uno, Kenshin. El señor Kojiro tambien adopto a una hija, pero esta se negó rotundamente a concretar un matrimonio arreglado, en lugar de ella se casaría a su única nieta, los padres de ella habían muerto y no podrían oponerse, dado que ella era menor de edad estaba bajo su tutela. Sonaba cruel, pero a él ya no lo quedaba mucho tiempo, y quería ver bien casada a su querida nieta antes de morir, no quería dejarla sola con su discapacidad. Siempre habría algún despiadado que intentaría aprovecharse de ella, como ese despreciable Yushikiro, y ella era tan inocente y dulce, no lo merecía. Como su única familia él debía velar por el futuro de su nieta.

-Lo mismo digo Hiko.Un placer verte Okon, los años te trataron muy bien.

-Gracias Kojiro

- Y ella debe ser Kaoru ¿no es así?

-Sí es así –dijo mantenía su mirada en algún punto fijo de la sala

-¡Oh! –Se sorprendió Hiko provocando que ella agachase la mirada –¡Que hermosa niña eres! Tienes unos hermosos ojos-dijo

-Gracias –susurro, no entendía por que, pero se sentía cohibida entre tanta gente que a diferencia de ella, sí podía ver. Nunca le gustaron este tipo de reuniones, generalmente le gustaba pasear con su perro Ekenai o con su amiga Misao.

-¡Baka-deshi ven! –A Hiko le encantaba poner en ridículo a su hijo

- Te presento a tu prometida –le señalo a Kaoru

No entendío que le sorprendió más, si lo bella que era o que si darse cuenta de que era la misma niña de la mañana. Él esperaba una mujer treintena e inclusive mayor, no a jovencita de 17 años. En que estaba pensando el señor Kojiro cuando lo prometió con él.

-Oro… Pero…

-Hola –lo saludo secamente, quizás si lo trataba mal él desistiese de casarse con ella

-Hola señorita Kamiya

-Por que no …. –por poco e iba a decir que le mostrara el jardín pero se le ocurrió otra cosa –por que no la llevas a pasear por el jardín mientras se conocen.

-Ven –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, pero recordando que ella no podía ver la tomo de la mano. Algo le decía a ella que ya se había topado con él, llámenlo instinto, pero nunca fallaba.

-Quiero hablar con usted seriamente. –dijo ella, cuando estuvieron lo sensatamente lejos como para ser escuchados.

-Me parece bien habla

-Mira, yo no quise venir, pero considere conveniente decirle que yo no quiero casarme con usted señor Himura.

Kenshin arqueo una ceja antes de continuar

-¿Tan desagradable te parezco?- cuestiono con tono sarcástico

-No es eso. Usted y yo no nos conocemos, y yo… ¿cree que es posible que nos casemos bajo estas condiciones? Apuesto a que usted tampoco lo desea-

-Tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo-

-Entonces tienes que ayudarme. Hable con ellos … Usted es el ultimo recurso para mi, yo ya lo intente todo.

-Espera un momento. Dije que no quería casarme, pero no dije que no lo voy a hacer-

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo confundida

-No entiendo-

-Te lo explicare de forma que lo entiendas. Tengo mis propios planes, que solo se podrán llevar a cabo si yo me caso, así que no voy a dejar que un capricho tuyo los arruine-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¿No te das cuenta de que vas a arruinar nuestras vidas?-

-Para mí, mis objetivos son importantes, no me importa lo que pienses. Haré lo que sea necesario. No me importa la opinión de una niñita como tu.-

Kaoru estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Sentía mucha rabia por las palabras de su prometido. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, no sin antes advertirle.

-Si te casas conmigo, serás el hombre más infeliz del mundo- Eso era con toda ley una amenaza.

-Uhy te toco una fierecilla –comento su amigo Sanozuke

-Ni que lo digas

-¿Pero dime que paso? Por que se fue echa una furia

-Le dije que me iba a casar con ella quiera o no… pero -Pero no lo sé,

-Por que no intentas hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, según sé tus planes son casarte para luego, al poco tiempo divorciarte y encontrar a la bruja. –dijo Sano

-Sano… Es solo que…!la viste! Tengo miedo de dañarla.

-La dañaste hace unos momentos. Esta en todo su derecho de no querer casarse contigo, tú te sientes igual y te desquitaste con ella. Además no se de que te quejas, realmente es hermosa.

La conciencia le pesaba… debía hablar con ella. No entendía por que, pero no quería tener un mal trato con Kamiya, no con ella. Era de lo más extraño por que nunca le importo la impresión que causaba a los demás. Generalmente prefería alejar a las personas, con un trato tosco y descortés.

--

Kaoru tenia entre sus manos un jazmín que saco de uno de los floreros. Se sentía cansada, dolida. Sabia que Kenshin himura era el mismo hombre con el que se topo una semana atrás, solo esperaba que no se lo comentará con su abuelo, sino la castigaría por salir sin supervisión.

Ella no quería casarse, no sin amor, se sentía tan sola, tan triste… pero a ese hombre no le importaba sus sentimientos, solo sus planes. ¿Cuáles serian?

Kenshin estaba en la puerta que daba al balcón, se quedo observándola. Sano tenia razón ella era muy hermosa, tenía un encanto cautivador, – _es angelical – _ pensó.

-Dime que quiere señor Himura

Como es que ella supo que él estaba tras ella. No lo entendía, era como si supiera todo lo que sucede a su alrededor sin necesidad de ver, es más cuando caminaba no tanteaba, ni se tropezaba con algo, solamente caminaba erguidamente esquivando los obstáculos. Lo sorprendía.

-Señorita Kaoru yo… Lo lamento mucho. No quise ser tan cruel, es solo

-Estas asustado

Kenshin abrió bien los ojos. Esta chica ….

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Aunque he perdido la capacidad visual, me he acostumbrado a ver con otros ojos. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no entiendo por que. No entiendo por que insistes en casarte conmigo, siendo que no lo deseas.

- y ¿Por qué tú lo haces?

-Yo… como veras mi abuelo tiene una salud delicada y hace poco le anunciaron que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y no quiere dejar a su invalida nieta sola. No quiero alterarlo, sé que solo lo hace por mi bien, pero realmente no quiero casarme aun, no me siento preparada y no creo estarlo algún día.

-Te entiendo y realmente lo siento. Haremos un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Sí. Cásate conmigo yo recibiré mi parte, y cuando tú abuelo este más estable nos divorciamos. ¿Te parece?

-quiero confiar en usted, pero toda mi vida solo he conocido a gente que a intentado aprovecharse de mi. ¿Por qué habría usted de ser diferente?

-Tendrás que confiar en mí. Pues por lo que veo la boda se realizará lo queramos o no. Solo intento lloverme bien contigo, pues ambos queremos complacer a nuestros padres. Mira puedes confiar en mí, yo soy…

-Sé que eres honorable y sincero. Pero…

-Te respetaré y cuidaré. Te prometo que no te tocaré, sí es lo que te preocupa

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.

-Entonces que tal sí ¿somos amigos? –sugirió ella

-¿Amigos?…

-Sí. Pero si no te gusta la idea pode.

-No. Esta bien, es solo que no tengo amigos,

- y ese muchacho con el que hablas no es tu amigo. –pregunto dubitativamente.

-¿Sano? Bueno es una persona que aprecio mucho, pero para que llamarlo amigo, necesito confiar en él.

-¿Y no confías en él?

-Creo que no.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

- Hace algunos años-hizo una mueca-ahora que lo pienso, es como una espina que se te clava, te molesta, pero no te la puedes sacar, y con el tiempo de acostumbras a ella.-

-Pero se ve que te aprecio y me dijiste que tu también. Es un buen comienzo.

-Supongo.

-Yo tengo dos mejores amigos, por quienes daría mi vida. Ekenia y Misao, ellos son mis únicos y mejor amigos. Ekenia es un pastor alemán leal y muy cariñoso –sonrió brillantemente, cosa que cautivo a Kenshin y continuo –Misao es una amiga muy alegre e imperativa a veces me cuesta seguirle el paso, es muy amable y dulce. Espero que lo conozcas pronto.

-Seguro que sí son como me los describes nos llevaremos bien. –noto que Kaoru tiritaba imperceptiblemente así que se caco el saco y lo coloco sobre sus hombros. Kaoru se asombro por ese accionar, pero solo puedo agradecer en un murmullo.

Kenshin no sabia lo que le pasaba, supuestamente él debía de ser frió e indiferente con su prometida, no colocarle su saco para protegerla del frió. No es que no fuera un caballero, pero nunca lo había hecho por nadie con tanta urgencia y necesidad. _Debe ser que me siento paternal con ella -_pensó

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR;**

-Bien intento mejor mi estilo de escritura, así que sí os tenéis un consejo para mi, por favor, háganmelo saber. Estaré muy agradecida.

-Kenshin tiene 28 años, por si las dudas. Kaoru 17. Tomoe supongo que 30 años.

-Este fic lo escribí hace unos día… ya casi lo tengo terminado. La próxima actualización será el sábado 26 de abril. Hasta entonces.

-Gracias a todos los que se detiene este fic.

Ciao


	2. Nacio el amor

**Cáp. II; Nació el amor**

Llego el día de la boda

Toda la organización la ejecuto Okón, eso molesto mucho a Kenshin pues no se le hacia justo que ella se entrometiese tanto. Era la opinión de Kaoru la que más contaba en ese asunto, después de todo ella era la novia. Él siempre demostró mucho aprecio y respeto hacia Okon, jamás se había opuesto a algo que ella dijera, por eso, esa actitud un tanto rebelde tomaba al matrimonio Himura en una agradable sorpresa. No obstante todo se calmo cuando Kaoru dijo que no había problema en que Okon organizará la boda, relegando que ella no era muy buena en eso. En privado agradeció sinceramente que él se preocupara por lo que pensaba ella en ese aspecto. Estaba tan agradecida, que fue al jardín de su casa y creo un hermoso ramo de flores para él, ella tenía cierta habilidad en el campo de la jardinería. Pero no solo en eso. Kenshin se sorprendió gratamente al enterarse de que su futura esposa fuese una pianista semi-profesional, ya sabia que ella era capaz de muchas otras cosas más. Le molestaba que los demás la subestimaran tanto. Él no lo haría, se comprometía a no hacerlo.

Ese día Kenshin recibió un hermoso ramo de jazmines junto con otro tipo de flores, adjunto con una tarjeta;

"_Kenshin; ¡Gracias! Por todo. Pero en especial por preocuparte por mí y valorar mi opinión y no ignorarlo. Eres un gran amigo. ¡Te aprecio mucho! En realidad eres muy similar a un ángel para mí… Aunque no te des cuenta y quieras ocultarte._

_Kaoru Kamiya."_

Kenshin solo sonrió, esa pequeña la enternecía más de lo que el estaba dispuesto a admitir. Era tan pura, tan inocente, tan noble, tan cristalina, tan encantadora, tan bella, tan atractiva y lo peor es que ella no lo sabía ni pretendía serlo, eso era lo más cautivador, ella estaba libre de todo tipo de vanidades. Más de una vez noto como unos hombres la miraban lascivamente y no pudo evitar que una furia se apoderara de él al pensar en lo que estaban pensando con su pequeña. Él quería cuidarla, protegerla de tipos como esos, jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, primero era capaz de matarlos. Y eso lo llevaba a preguntarse que le pasaba con ella en estos últimos días, nadie nunca había despertado un sentido de protección como ella –_es por que nunca conociste a una persona como ella-_ se decía a sí mismo como excusa por pasar todo su tiempo libre con la pequeña Kaoru. Pero era refrescante hablar con ella, ver las cosas como las veía ella. Hasta había aprendido braile con su ayuda, claro, fue bastante complicado, pero con el pasar de los día y la practica le fue agarrando mano.

Kaoru se puso frente al piano, mientras pensaba en lo único que había podido pensar desde hace unos días. _Kenshin_

Comenzó a tocar una bella tonada mientras cantaba;

**No hago más que estar pensado todo el día en ti.**

Kenshin era tan amable con ella, lo quería tanto. Él Aprendió el braile, fue a su concierto pese a que después Hiko lo reprimió fuertemente, la protege, la cuida… y tiene una risa tan cristalina, y pura. La hacia feliz tan solo escucharla ¡y lo mejor de todo pronto se iban a casar! Bueno todo era ficticio… (Suspiro de dolor)

**Sí no te tuviera yo no sé que haría sin ti  
**

Pero a pesar de ser todo una maravillosa mentira, ella era feliz. Feliz de amarlo de haberlo conocido, por que desde la primera vez que se toparon en la esquina de "Los jazmines" ella le encontró sentido y color a todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero él merecía algo mejor, alguien que pudiera ver y que no necesitará a un pastor aleonan para moverse, que supiera cocina, encargarse de la limpieza sin romper algo, etc., etc.

**Te has apoderado de mis pensamientos,**

**no puedo olvidarte ni un solo momento,**

**y no quiero nada más que amarte así**_._

Pero era feliz amándolo, el era lo más maravilloso que le hubiera pasado. Pero él sufría, ella lo sabia, tras esa mascara de indiferencia y tosquedad, se encontraba él muchacho más tierno y noble que ella haya conocido, sí solo se mostrara como es, sin temor… Ella llego a verlo, solo había que estar atenta a los detalles. Lo amaba tanto ¡Gracias Kenshin! _¡Gracias Kami por haberlo puesto en mi camino! _

**En mis fantasías pierdo la cabeza… por ti****  
Y me gustaría ser tu prisionera... oh, sí  
**

Estaba tan enamorada… Pero era tan distinto a lo que sintió alguna vez por Einishi. Ahora lo entendía, nunca amo a Einishi, lo quiso mucho, pero nunca lo amo de verdad. Ahora estaba enamorada de Kenshin… - ¿_Qué haré? Él sentirá algo por mi_-

**Clávame tu amor hasta lo mas profundo...  
De mi  
Has que yo me sienta fuera de este mundo… Por ti**

**flash back**

**  
**_-pero Kenshin, como que no vas a ir- dijo Kaoru de pié frente a Ken, en medio de los jardines de su casa, con tristeza.  
-Como escuchaste no puedo ir, tengo que estar en la junta de Hiko-  
-pero Kenshin es mi primer concierto como sime-profesional, no puedes hacerme esto-  
-¿No puedo?  
-tú me ayudaste en todo esto, tú me diste el valor para dar el concierto, me gustaría que estuvieras- dijo Kaoru mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta  
-tú sola tienes el valor para dar el concierto y hacer muchas otras cosas- razono él –no puedo ir, estoy en deuda con Hiko en todo sentido, y tú sabes como son las cosas cuando los negocios se mezclan con los lazos familiares- dijo Kenshin y con cada palabra que decía sentía como se le partía el corazón al estar defraudando a Kaoru.  
-si lo sé- dijo Kaoru… mientras le daba una sonrisa para darle entender que todo estaba bien, pero que Kenshin supo interpretar.  
-pero aunque no este presente voy a estar allí contigo,-__**estaré en la base pensando en lo maravillados que van a estar todos mientras te escuchen tocar el piano- pensó  
-y yo voy a estar tocando para ti**__- pensó Kaoru y miró a Kenshin a los ojos _

**Clávame tu noche dentro de mis sueños  
Para no perderte cuando estoy durmiendo  
Para que te quedes para siempre en mí**

_El día del concierto Kaoru estaba lista para subir al escenario, con su vestido y peinado perfectos, pero estaba nerviosisima, era la primera vez que tocaba con tanto público y sentía un nudo en el estomago y las manos le temblaban, estaba esperando que dijeran su nombre para subir al escenario cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas  
-Kaoru- dijo una voz cansada, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta enseguida y se encontrara con Kenshin, vestido de un traje algo desalineado, prueba de que vino corriendo del lugar donde estaba antes. De pié tratando de recuperar el aliento, exhausto la llamo de nuevo._

**  
Clávame tu vida dentro de mi vida... así**

**Quiero que te adueñes de mis fantasías... por ti**

_  
-Kenshin- dijo ella y corrió a su lado, cuando estuvo cerca de él se escondieron detrás de una de las cortinas del escenario -viniste- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, queriendo abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo.  
-claro que sí, no podía faltar- dijo Kenshin  
-¿pero como lo conseguiste? ¿Cómo te dejaron salir?- preguntó Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos.  
-no me dejaron, me escape- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros algo avergonzado  
-pero si te descubren...- decía Kaoru con preocupación, pero Kenshin la interrumpió  
-no lo harán- dijo él poniendo delicadamente un dedo sobre la boca de Lisa para callarla  
-pero solo me puedo quedar a verte, después de que toques debo correr nuevamente a la base para que no me descubran-  
-Kenshin no, mejor vete, no quiero que te sancionen por mi culpa, al menos ya viniste y con eso me haces más que feliz, de verdad no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo Kaoru preocupada  
-nada malo me va a pasar, ahora tú solo sube al escenario y lúcete- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa  
-¿estas seguro?- preguntó Lisa aun preocupada  
-claro que sí, no me iré de aquí sin oír tu solo de piano- dijo Kenshin tomando una de las manos de Kaoru y apretándola cerca de su desbocado corazón, calmándola inmediatamente.  
-y va a ser para ti- dijo ella y de pronto escuchó una voz que decía su nombre  
_

_Cuando de pronto apareció Jeffrey, el encargado de seguridad del padre de Hiko y encargado de la seguridad de Kaoru.  
-señorita Kamiya es su turno de...- decía Jeffrey cuando vio a Kenshin Himura -¿qué haces aquí?-  
-yo, este vine a...-  
-mi abuelo le pidió que viniera- dijo Kaoru seria  
-¿pero no estabas en la cena de gala, del Hiten?- preguntó incrédulo Jeffrey  
-pero el vicepresidente me pidió que viniera especialmente para ayudar a su nieta- dijo Kenshin y le guiño un ojo a Jeffrey  
-cierto lo había olvidado- dijo Jeffrey y luego se volteó hacía KAoru -la están esperando para su solo señorita Kaoru-  
-si ya voy- dijo Ella, sonrió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente al escenario y luego desapareció detrás de la cortina, no sin antes voltearse a ver a Kenshin, quien le sonrió y cerro un ojo, haciendo que ella también sonriera. Finalmente se escucho la presentación por los micrófonos  
-el no te mando a llamar ¿no es cierto?- dijo Jeffrey cuando Kaoru ya no podía oírlos  
-no- dijo Kenshin avergonzado  
-sabes que es mi deber reportar que te escapaste de Hiten-  
-si lo sé y gracias por no hacerlo delante de la hija del vicepresidente-  
-no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Jeffrey y luego tomo su radio y aviso a la guardia de Hiko que Kenshin estaba con él._

**  
Clávame tu sol en mis obscuridades  
Porque con tu luz yo quiero iluminarme  
No te vayas mas de mi**

_Fue castigado severamente por haber incumplido una norma importante del Hiten. El castigo consistió en: tres veces más trabajo del que ya tenia, y su carga horaria aumento al doble. Hiko se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo empezará a comprometerse de verdad con la señorita Kamiya, pero no debía demostrar parcialidad por que fuese su hijo. Él lo castigo doblemente como lo haría si fuese un empleado más, pero era su hijo y ella su futura nuera… Era su deber sancionarlo._

**Fin del flash back  
**

**Clávame tu sol en mis obscuridades  
Porque con tu luz yo quiero iluminarme  
No te vayas mas de mi**

**  
**A veces Kenshin parecía no ser él. Como explicarlo, parecía que no quisiera mostrarse como realmente es, como sí, si lo hiciera algo malo le sucedería. Era una lastima que se escondiera bajo una mascara de frialdad, e indiferencia. Ella iba a lograr él confiara en ella.

**  
Dame tu ternura, lléname de calma…  
Asi  
Para que te quedes dentro de mi alma…  
Aquí  
**

-Es una hermosa tonada –dijo una voz que hizo que ella se sobresaltara por el susto.

-Oh ¡Kenshin! …Gracias…Etto…yo

-¿Cómo se titula? -

-heee…Cláveme tu amor… -susurro avergonzada

-Eres una romántica incorregible… ¿Me equivoco?

-Me gustaría… pero tienes razón.

-Parecía que se lo decías a alguien… -pregunto suspicaz

-Yo… etto. Yo…

-¡Kaoru que haces aquí! –Preguntó una molesta Okon -¡La boda es hoy! Por si no lo recuerdan.

-Oh cierto –dijo Kenshin, claro que lo recordaba, pero Kaoru lo había distraído mientras cantaba con tanto sentimiento, por un momento creyó o más bien quiso creer que era para él. Debía de dejar de pensar en tonterías… Era mejor prepararse para la boda de ese día.

--

Ocho horas después horas depuse. Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde. Le pedían a los novios un beso, como prueba de su "amor". Kenshin paso saliva, no por que no quisiera, sino por que sabia que no se podría detener después, hacia ya unos día que había descubierto que ella le atraía mucho. Pero eso no debia ser, ella confiaba en él. Eso muy evidente, ella era demasiado ingenua en ese sentido.

-¡No seas cobarde Kenshin! –Gritaba Sano _–valla amigo-_ pensó el pelirrojo.

-¡Hazlo Kenshin..!

Luego todos los invitados aplaudían mientras coreaban –¡beso, beso! – para finalizar la ceremonia. Kenshin miro a su compañera para ver algún signo que le confirmase su temor, pero ella mantenía su mirada fina, como si fuera indiferente al bullicio de su alrededor, pero el bien pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas… bueno bastante sonrosadas, como para ser maquillaje.

¡Ese día conoció el cielo! Cuando la vio ingresar con el kimono ceremonial, parecía una miko, un ángel de luz, estaba hermosa, deslumbrante, todo entorno a ella era cautivador y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Ella le gustaba demasiado.

-¡Kaoru permite que te bese! –exhorto su abuelo desde la silla de ruedas.

Kaoru giro para estar frente a su esposo, no quería que sus sentimientos tomaran el control, debía someterlos.

-Kaoru… -presiono el viejo Kojiro

-Kenshin tal vez deberíamos… -fue todo lo que Kenshin necesito oír, pues en ese instante coloco sus manos entorno al rostro de la pequeña, mientras lo acercaba a paso lento, desde ese momento los demás dejaron de existir para ellos. Solo importaba el otro y el toque de sus labios.

Kaoru podía sentir el aliento tibio de Kenshin en su rostro, era hechizador, adictivo quería besarlo, pero no sabía por donde empezar, pero cuando sintió el leve toque de los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos todo pensamiento lógico se esfumo en un instante.

Kenshin se encontraba en una situación similar, intentaba controlarse y besarla al mismo tiempo, no debía comportarse como poseso que era como se sentía en ese momento. La voz en su cabeza que le decía que era inapropiado y que era un canalla, esa voz y su conciencia se fueron al demonio cuando sintió el primer toque con los labios vírgenes de Kaoru, eran tan suaves, dulce, tan adictivos, exquisitos –_perfectos _– dijo su mente en algún momento.

Su beso duro algunos minutos, era un beso primerizo, suave, tierno, delicado. Las manos de Kaoru estaban en el pecho de kenshin apoyándose, como si lo estuviera tratando de retenerlo, mientras que los de Kenshin viajaron a su cintura donde la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Cof, Cof,

-Cof, cof…

-COF, COF

-! Ya Kenshin, detente! - Pidió un molesto sanozuke, pero todos sabían que estaba fingiendo. Hasta Kenshin –_Voy a matarlo_- se prometió.

Kenshin se separo lentamente de una Kaoru muy avergonzado, por haberse dejado llevar. Kenshin respiraba de una forma anormal, mientras rogaba por que Kaoru no se hubiera dado cuenta, del estado deploraba en que se encontraba

--oo00oo--

La fiesta por fin había terminado, relativamente temprano y ellos se disponían irse a su nueva casa, cuando Okon les sugirió quedarse esa noche en la mansión Himura. Kaoru acepto, sin percatarse de un inconveniente: Ella y Kenshin debían dormir juntos en una cama matrimonial. ¡Eureka! Era la noche de bodas.

Ya en la habitación, Kenshin estaba esperando que su "esposa" terminará de bañarse para podré hacerlo él. –_Me tendré que dar una ducha bien fría_- pensó, -no, _corrección esta noche me tendré que dar varias duchas frías. _Días atrás prometió no tocarla una vez casados, debía cumplir, debía tener fuerza de voluntad, ella confiaba en él, no debía decepcionarla. Pensar así le daba fuerzas para no ceder a sus deseos. ¡Valla deseos!

Kaoru salio de cubierta con una bata de baño, con el cabello aun muy húmedo.

-No te lastimaste ¿verdad? –pregunto Kenshin, ella simplemente bajo la cabeza. En realidad sí, se había golpeado varias veces, seguramente tenia marcas en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Pero como respuesta solo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Pero sabía muy bien que Kenshin no le creería. La conocía demasiado…

-Después me mostraras esos golpes –dijo él.

Cuando kenshin salio Kaoru ya estaba dormida, se veía tan hermosa, tan tentadora ¡Kirei! Se acerco lentamente a la cama, sentándose al borde, donde ella dormía. Esa litera era un modelo occidental bastante alto, pero cómodo y acolchonado, que parecía llamarlo a gritos para que se acostara junto a ella y envolverla entre sus brazos y… (N.A.: se los dejo a su imaginación, la mía todavía es un poco cándida todavía)

Kaoru poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y cuando lo sintio sentado tan cerca suyo, su corazón taladro bajo su pecho, abrió los ojos enormemente al comprender que esa noche dormirían juntos.

-¿Quieres que veamos esos golpes? –pregunto cautelosamente Kenshin

-No es nada Kenshin, ejem … etto… supongo que por hoy dormiremos juntos ¿No es así?– dijo ella

-Sí, así parece. Tú ocuparas esa esquina y yo esta –dijo él.

-Bien –dijo mientras se corría

--

Los dos se daban la espalda, ninguno de los dos podía dormir teniendo al otro al lado. Pero después del día tan agotador que pasaron, su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar un poco de descanso por el cansancio acumulado.

Al día siguiente Kenshin fue el primero en levantarse. No entendía que pasaba por que todo le deba vueltas, y sentia un fuerte pero relajante aroma a jazmines. ¡Jazmines! ¡Kaoru! Kenshin noto que la tenia asida de su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho. ¿En que momento llegaron a esa posición? El no lo recordaba. Pero era tan relajante tenerla así, entre sus brazos. La contemplo un rato más largo, deleitandose con sus rasgos, se veia tan hermosa, tan sosegada, tan encantadora, tenia una expresión pacifica y soñadora en su rostro. Estaba sonriendo, un tenue pero delicada sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro. Y el también sonrió, pero ampliamente. Se sentía tan feliz, alegre, se sentía completo.

Luego de unos momentos el comprendió que no debía permanecer en esa posición, no por que no quisiera, sino por que se veia muy tentado a besarla otra vez. Eso no debía pasar, el tenia a Tomoe. Cierto Tomoe, hacia tanto que no la recordaba.

Se levanto pesadamente, de repente se sintió mal, herido, molesto no sabia como explicarlo, ¡era tan frustrante! Dejo a Kaoru en la cama suavemente, queriendo no despertarla, ella debía estar cansada.

--oo00oo--

Ese día se fueron a su nueva casa. Kenshin le dio una habitación propia a Kaoru, al lado de la suya.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades. Ekenai pronto seria traído definitivamente a la casa y su abuelo iba mejorando poco a poco con el nuevo tratamiento. Como Kenshin trabajaba tanto en la mañana como en la tarde hasta las cinco, Kaoru se sentía sola, así que salía al jardín a recorrer el patio. De vez en cuando se tropezaba con algo, pero de esa forma se iba familiarizando con la casa. Su nuevo hogar era un pequeño chalet de dos pisos, era mucho más pequeño que la mansión Himura o Kamiya, pero ambos decidieron que así era mejor.

La mañana se la paso leyendo un poco y practicando con el piano. Ya hacia la tarde quiso salir a pasear así que le pidió a una de las muchachas que la acompañara. Caminaron por el centro pero ella quería llegar a la plaza. Cerca de donde conoció a Kenshin. Kaoru le pidió a Asuka que fuera a comprar algunos dulces para ellas.

Una peloto de tenis rodó hacia sus pies, ella lo recogió y un niño se acerco a ella.

-Es tuyo pequeño dijo ella sin mirarlo

-aja –dijo el pequeño que no debía tener más de siete años.

-Toma –le dijo mientras se lo entrega. Una cosa peluda se poso sobre sus pies mientras le lambía las manos de Kaoru. –¡Oh que pequeño koker más hermoso!

-Se llama Leki y al parecer le caes bien –

-El también me simpatiza mucho… Mi nombre es Kaoru y ¿el tuyo?

-El mió es Yutaro

-Espero que Yutazo no la este molestando señorita.

-No, para nada, él y leki fueron muy amables señor –le dijo sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Ryosuke un placer soy el padre de Yutazo

-Ella se llama Kaoru papa, es un lindo nombre ¿verdad?

-Sí es muy bonito

-Pero debemos irnos Yutaro, no queremos importunar a Kaoru-san

-Oh por mi no hay problema… -dijo ella

-¡Ves papá! Eres un exagerado

-al parecer le cayo muy bien a Yutaro, generalmente rehuyen mucho de la gente.

-¿Por que? Tiene algún problema

-Lo que pasa es que no puede caminar correctamente y los chicos de su edad se burlaban mucho de él.

-Lo entiendo. De pequeña me pasaba algo similar.

El sonrió enternecido.

-Y a Leki le simpatizaste mucho también…

-Amo a los perros, será por eso.

-¡Kaoru-san mira lo que traje! Chocolates, un poco de jugo de arandano, dos paquetes de galletitas… etc., ect. –le dijo la joven Asuka

-Podrías comprar algo para el perrito Azuka, te lo agradecería mucho

-¡Claro, ahora vuelvo!-dijo sin notar al hombre que estaba sentado cerca de Kaoru.

-No le molesta sí le doy algunos dulces a Yutaro, Ryotsuke

-No, sí el mide lo que come

-¡Síii! Gracias papá

-Gustas - pregunto a al hombre

-gracias Kaoru-san. Yutaro… que deberías decirle a Kaoru-san –

-¡Gracias Kaoru!

Kaoru y Riotsuke conversaron un poco más

-Así que piensan regalar a Leki

-Sí, Yutaro tiene en casa a muchos animales y no puedo cuidarlos a todos, después todo somos solo los dos –admitió Rysuke

-¡Pero yo no quiero! –dijo Yutaro que se acercaba después de haber jugado con leki

-Que tal sí yo cuido a leki y lo traigo todos los días a este parque para que lo veas Yutaro. No hay problema ¿Verdad? Rytsuke

-No para nada

Yutaro lo pensó por un momento más y luego solo dijo

-A el le gusta las croquetas con sabor a pescado, pero no se lo debes dar seguido

-¡Muy bien! dijo ella

-Nosotros debemos irnos. Fue un placer conocerte Kaoru-san

-No, fue el mió. Yo también debo irme.

Con leki entre las manos se disponía a levantarse, y poco a paso camino hacia su casa junto con Asuka.

-¡Hasta mañana Yutaro, Ryotsuke! –saludo Kaoru. Yutaro estaba entretenido con las golosinas así que solo dijo "hasta mañana" Ryotsuke estaba embobado, esa muchacha era hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Miro la banca donde ella se había sentado y un lazo llamo su atención. Era la cinta de Kaoru, la tomo entre las manos y aspiro su aroma a Jazmín.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de ojos malva no estaba muy contento que digamos con lo que estaba presenciando.

--

--

-

En la noche después de cenar Kenshin se dirigió a su habitación había estado un tanto molesto, por lo que tuvo que ver a la salida de su trabajo. Pero ya que más daba. Se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a acostar… se movió para todos lados, pero había algo que faltaba. _Kaoru_

--oo00oo--

Kaoru noto el malhumor de Kenshin cuando ingreso a la casa. Pensó que se debía al estrés del trabajo, pero luego lo descarto. No tenia sueño así que fue por un vaso de lecho cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de kenshin.

-No… no ¡No te vallas!

Al parecer él tenia una pesadilla, se acerco a la puerta…

-Kenshin…-pero el no respondía

-Kenshin despierta es una pesadilla –le dijo desde la puerta pero no hubo caso, se tenia que acercar a él, si quería que la escuchará.

Kaoru tanteo su entorno con las manos, mientras se arrodillaba en la orilla del futón. ÉL se escuchaba asustado ¡OH kami! Le partía el corazón sentirlo así. Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kenshin, para acariciarla, se sentía húmeda – _debió de haber derramado muchas lagrimas_- pensó. Se creo un nudo en la boca de su estomago, e inevitablemente un sollozo escapo de su garganta, por que Kenshin tenia que sufrir, él no, él no debía sufrir. No él.

En cambio Kenshin paso del dolor a la calma, de repente se sintío mucho mejor, una calidez diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento que haya sentido alguna vez. Abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que Kaoru estaba a su lado con las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, mientras mirada adelante _-¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Qué pasó? _- Quiera saber que le pasaba. ¿Porque ella estaba triste?

Kenshin se levanto poco a poco, mientras ella con la mirada firmemente adelante, intento levantarse, pero él se lo impidió, acomodo su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella en las alturas.

-Discúlpame –susurro él -¿te levante?

-Pasaba por aquí para ir a la cocina, cuando te escuche. Tenias una pesadilla, se ve que era algo muy feo. ¿Estas mejor? –pregunto tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mano

-Sí mucho mejor. Gracias –dijo enternecido

Ella seguía acariciando su cabeza pasando sus manos a sus mejillas. Y se agacho para darle un beso en la cabeza, esa expresión llena de ternura conmovió el corazón de Kenshin.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo –dijo ella mientras lagrimas corrían de sus profundos ojos azules –Tú has hecho tanto por mi, me siento impotente, eres alguien tan importante para mi y estas tan cerca, pero no puedo hacer nada… -sollozo –nada para calmar tu dolor.

-Kaoru… no digas eso. Tú has hecho mucho por mi –_sí tan solo supieras_ – Gracias por preocuparte.

-¿puedes hacer algo por mi? –le preguntó él

-¡Claro Kenshin! Dime

-Nunca me abandone… por favor no me dejes, tú no.

-Kenshin…. Nunca lo haré, lo prometo –_Nunca te podría decir adiós-_

Kenshin durmió placidamente esa noche, desde hacia unos días que tenia la misma pesadilla, la noche en la que ella huyo, y él quedo solo, solo con un hombre que quería matarlo… solo, como lo estuvo siempre. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ella, que le prometía no dejarlo nunca, con esa sonrisa cristalina y sincera. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para dormir tranquilamente con una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

Al siguiente día Kenshin se levanto de muy buen humor, recordó la pesadilla y como Kaoru vino a reconfortarlo, –_quizás todo haya sido un sueño_- se dijo a si mismo, pero el aroma a jazmín que sentía en su habitación era más que elocuente.

-Me apena que haya cargado conmigo, esta noche. Ella debe descansar, sé que hace mucho en la casa…

-¿Kenshin? –Pregunto una melodiosa voz -¿Estas despierto?

-¡Sí Kaoru!

-Te traje el desayuno- dijo entrando con una bandeja en manos

-Oro, ¡Gracias! No debiste de haberte molestado

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia… ¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, tuve un sueño mágicamente reparador, gracias a ti.

Kaoru se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, pero estaba feliz de haber escuchado eso.

-Sabes –comenzó ella – Ayer conocí a dos personas muy amables. Se llaman Yutaro y Ryostzuke. Yutaro tenía un perrito que debía regalar, pero no quería separarse de él… Kenshin te presento a Leki. Leki él es Kenshin.

Mientras un tímido perrito se acercaba a Kenshin agachando el hocico, empezó a ordenar sus ideas.

-Oh… ¡que bonito saco de pulgas! –dijo mientras lo acariciaba, lo que le dio más confianza a Leki

-¡No le digas así! … Bueno lo que quería decirte a parte de que Leki, será un nuevo miembro de la familia, es que prometí a Yutaro llevar a Leki a la plaza todos los días.

-Ahh ya veo –piensa, piensa… no puede seguir viendo a ese hombre, no confió en él -¿Es necesario?

Leki seguía rodando por la habitación, mordiendo cualquier cosa que encontrará en el camino.

-¿Eh? Claro se lo prometí… ¿Por qué, pasa algo?

-No, no. Nada… quizás pueda acompañarte algún día

-¡Eso seria genial!

_**Continuara…**_

**--**oo00oo--

**NOTAS DE AUTOR; **

-Perdón, perdón… lo que sucedió fue; 1º El sábado se corto la energía en toda la ciudad.

2º Mí padre me secuestro la laptop todo el día de ayer.

3º Mi madre se sintió mal y yo tuve que encargarme de la casa.

-No vuelvo a especificar cuando actualizo. Solo diré que lo haré la próxima semana

-Agradezco a todo los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta rara historia.

-El tema que introduje en el fic, es de Noelia "Clávame tu amor" Bella canción.

-Agradecimientos especiales a los que me enviaron reviews:

**Oriana-dono: ¡Hola! ¡**Gracias por el animo! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. No se como se me ocurrió, ni donde ira a parar, espero no decepcionarte.

**Mununita: **Hola, sí lo sé…. Se que debí de haber actualizado hace dos día, pero que son dos día en comparación de los 345 des año. …Nada ¿verdad? No lo volveré a hacer. Espero que les guste el cap 2. Ahh en relación a tu pregunta, aun no lo tengo definido totalmente, pero lo responderé a medida que pasen los cap… espero que puedas esperar… onegai.

**Mei Fanel: **(mmm ¿no son muy exigentes?) Perdón!! Sí ya sé… espero que puedan perdonarme. Una pregunta tu nick tiene algo que ver con Van Fanel de Escaflowne. Solo era una duda que tenia… no me hagas caso.

Ciao ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


End file.
